vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
CyborgROX
CyborgROX is a former Corporal in the Vaktovian Empire and former division leader of the First Recon Snipers division. History CyborgROX joined the Vaktovian Cadets with his recently-created account in the summer of 2011. After two weeks of training and after completing the Official Vaktovian Obstacle Course created by Vaktus, he was promoted to Omega Cadet and graduated shortly afterwards. He was then accepted in the Vaktovian Empire where he would stay active by attending trainings, defending Outpost Pyro and occationally raiding other bases for over a month before being promoted to Private First Class. After playing through all three current Killzone games, he became a fanatic of the Helghast Snipers. He later discovered an inactive sniper division lead by former Colonel Donjay known as the Vaktovian Empire First Recon Snipers, and offered help in making the group active. CyborgROX, with his known art skills, created a new profile image and ranked Sniper uniforms based on the Helghast Snipers for the group, and invested a total of 4000 tickets in advertising. CyborgROX was offered the position of Donjay's Right Hand Man and became second in command of the First Recon Snipers, as well as being promoted to Corporal in the Vaktovian Empire. After months of advertising, the division had over 200 members, all ranking from Level 2 VACs to Colonels. When Donjay left the Vaktovian Empire and joined R.A.T. , CyborgROX was put in charge of the division. After a few weeks, however, this was discovered by the Vaktovian Generals, and he was ordered to hand over the division to an Officer. Not being sure who should be in charge of the group, CyborgROX gave the group to General Liam3131 who then passed it along to BishoBlox , who was a Captain at the time. After two short months with BishoBlox in charge of the First Recon Snipers, CyborgROX left the Vaktovian Empire because of repetitive duties, restrictions and lack of entertainment. He is currently in the Ex-Vaktovians group, but still respects members who believe in the old Vaktovia. Personality and Traits CyborgROX was known as a skilled sniper and artist, though not very skilled in leadership. He prefered staying on Outpost Pyro with other Vaktovians when not many raiders were around. He liked messing around and was known for illegaly using the ATAC when officers weren't around. He favored the VC-32 Sniper Rifle over any other weapon, and his favorite sniping location was the hangar balcony on Outpost Pyro. He was very supportive towards lower-ranked members who respected him, using the ATAC to get them to otherwise inaccessible locations, such as the hangar rooftop and fetching weapons to Level 1 VACs and penders. Robloxian Avatar CyborgROX's Robloxian avatar uses a hat combination of the Triple Snipe Bot, Fire-Nine Phlogistron and Classic Swordback Throwback. He uses the Mr. Roboto limbs and Robloxian 2.0 torso and wears a custom-made Sniper division uniform. Gallery CyborgROX.png|A portrait of CyborgROX's current Robloxian avatar drawn by himself. 1.png|CyborgROX shortly after joining the Empire. Note that this was a fresh account at the time. 3.png|His personal record of over 100 kills with the VC-32 and only one death. Category:People